


The Rain that Hammered like Loving Dogs

by jsrjjvj7synhjtj (gotyourflower)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Dildos, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Ponyland, Random Title Generator, Unicorns, it must be the most disturbing fanfic ever, lol just kidding, plot generator, seriously its just crack, why did i post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotyourflower/pseuds/jsrjjvj7synhjtj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Levi loves Eren but Eren doesn't return his love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain that Hammered like Loving Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A CRACK FIC OMFG. Okay so, just so you know, I didn't even write it. It was created by a plot generator (http://www.plot-generator.org.uk/ here you go guys). Soooo it's fucking disturbing yet fucking hilarious. xD I showed it to my sensei and she said I should post it so yeah, why not? xD Anyway, enjoy this fucked-up short-story starring our two favorite characters: Levi and Eren.

 

 

 

Levi Ackerman was thinking about Eren Jaeger again. Eren was a badass hero with tall crotchs and slim hands.

Levi walked over to the window and reflected on his awesome surroundings. He had always loved magic Ponyland with its uneven, ugliest unicorns. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel happy.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the a badass figure of Eren Jaeger.

Levi gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a cocky, cold, coffee drinker with big crotchs and short hands. His friends saw him as a straight, spitezabbling savior. Once, he had even revived a dying, baby boy.

But not even a cocky person who had once revived a dying, baby boy, was prepared for what Eren had in store today.

The rain hammered like loving dogs, making Levi hate. Levi grabbed a sharp dildo that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Levi stepped outside and Eren came closer, he could see the selfish smile on his face.

Eren glared with all the wrath of 1361 introvert uninterested unicorns. He said, in hushed tones, "I hate you and I want love."

Levi looked back, even more hate and still fingering the sharp dildo. "Eren, I love you," he replied.

They looked at each other with love feelings, like two cooing, comfortable cats making out at a very lovely party, which had kpop music playing in the background and two lonely uncles making love to the beat.

Levi regarded Eren's tall crotchs and slim hands. "I feel the same way!" revealed Levi with a delighted grin.

Eren looked lovey-dovey, his emotions blushing like a handsome, heavy handcuffs.

Then Eren came inside for a nice cup of coffee.

THE END 


End file.
